Lead By Example
by Fanfictiones
Summary: When teams are formed in Beacon academy, a leader is chosen to guide his/her team through many missions. The responsibilities for these leaders are immense for some and many cannot handle the pressure from the position. But a controversial leader that was chosen to lead his team will not give up and show the other teams what it means to be a leader. This man will LEED by example.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to a new story in the RWBY universe. Not much else to say here other than please read and review and above all else, enjoy.**

Logan always had a plan for something, whether it be for a complicated game of chess to even the simplest things such as getting up in the morning. However some things will always take you by surprise such as getting launched into the emerald forest by the crazy headmaster. With that in mind, Logan realized he had no time to plan out his landing and had to wing it. After all, what kind of tactician would he be if he could not adapt to things on the fly? Luckily, he spotted a particularly large bush to land in. Inwardly nodding to himself, Logan landed in the bush being safe from any injury other than his disheveled clothing. "Let's see" Logan spoke aloud to himself while fixing his appearance,"I have to find a partner and then we have to grab a relic. Seems simple enough." With that in mind Logan began his trek through the forest keeping an eye out for potential partners and/or any Grimm in his sight.

* * *

Some time later Logan came across an empty clearing in the forest where he spotted a woman in what looked like padded yellow cloth of some sort with a quiver on her back, long black hair and twin swords held out prepared for the Grimm in front of here.'Hmm' Logan thought to himself 'That looks like someone who could handle themselves in a fight. Let's see how she does' Logan observed the woman before her as she took a deep breath and then lunged at the beowolves swords poised to slash the Grimm to pieces. The beowolves could not react in time as she slashed at the three in front, slicing their torsos in half. She then made quick work of the other four by combining her two swords at the hilt into a bow and gathering four arrows from her quiver and firing at all four of the beowolves. Each shot pierced through the heads of all four of the Grimm ending the monstrosities. The woman disconnected the weapon to her swords and placed them in the sheaths on her waist. She then continued on her way through the clearing when she heard rustling in the bush to the side of her. Placing her hands on the hilts of her swords she spoke "If you are not one of these monsters come out." When she said this she saw a man come out with a navy blue jacket tucked into white form fitting pants with a white cape on this man's shoulder. The only weapon he seemed to have was the flintlock pistol he had on his waist. When she saw the man's face and dark blonde hair she narrowed her eyes and looked into his with contempt."You," she said with a tone of venom in her voice "The one who has descended from a family of murderers and liars. Begone from my sight at once" The man in question smirked before replying "Hi my name is Logan Wilhelm nice to meet you." He then held out his hand for a handshake. The woman responded by pulling out one of her swords and holding the weapon to his neck."Do not attempt to fill me with your lies and deceit." Logan tilted his head to the side and said "Look, you may have heard some stories and such about what my family has done in the Faunus war, but I can assure you that I am not going to do what they did. I am only here to become a huntsmen to prevent things like that from happening again." Logan gently but forcefully pushed her sword away and added "Besides we are partners now anyway so I am going to have to talk to you. Speaking of which, you wouldn't mind telling me your name now would you?" The woman put her sword back and turned away from him walking in what seemed to be the direction of the relics. "You will find out my name if we survive this initiation." Logan huffed and began walking along side her arms crossed in search of the relics chatting away aimlessly about the forest, the woman never responding to his questions. 'This is going to be a long day' the woman thought with a sigh.

* * *

When the two finally made it to the abandoned temple Logan spotted the relics and his eyes lit up. "Ooh I absolutely love chess but in my opinion this is a giant waste of the pieces. They should be used for playing not collecting." Logan sighed and looked towards his new partner, "What do you think?" The woman looked at him for a second before responding "I think you talk to much." she said with a slight smile. Logan frowned before saying "Well since you are no help at all I think I will choose the pieces." Logan inspected the pieces for a bit humming and mumbling to himself while the woman spotted two others approaching the temple in search of the relics. She saw what looked like a tall bear faunus that had on armor over his long brown duster coat with short disheveled hair with bear ears and a large kite shield on his back talking back and forth with a shorter mouse faunus with a stave in her hand, shoulder length dark brown hair with gray mouse ears and whiskers on her face and long pink robes on her person. When they saw the temple they sprinted towards it hoping to find the relics.

* * *

When the two Faunus arrived at the temple, they looked at the two humans, one was looking right at them with a curious expression on her face and the other was looking at the chess pieces with a hand rubbing his chin. The male bear faunus looked at the woman and grinned. "Well hello there beautiful I couldn't help but notice you staring at me, like what you see?" At that remark the woman drew her sword faster than any of them could react and was upon the male with her sword placed at his groin. "One more word and I will remove your masculinity in a instant." The female mouse faunus jumped back from the speed and then grabbed her stave in case a fight would break out while the bear faunus held up his hands while sweating. "Hold on gorgeous I didn't mean anything by it i'm just a simple man from a simple place." At those words Logan was broken from his concentration and looked towards the newcomers and his partner. "David" he said in reference to the bear faunus, "is that you?"The male bear faunus known as David smiled and ran towards Logan giving him a fist bump and grinning as widely as he could. "Logan" he exclaimed " It's been so long since I've seen you man how are you?" Logan shrugged before replying "Nothing much, after all i'm just a complicated man from a complicated place." Hearing those words made David's grin grow even wider. "Ah Ha i knew you would remember all the time you spent at the orphanage." When the woman heard these words she looked at Logan with a confused expression. "Are you not apart of one of the richest families in Vale?" she asked. Logan looked back at her before replying "Yes that is true but long story short I ran away one time and met this joker on the streets, we fought each other for a while and then the rest is history." Logan smiled from the memory before looking at the mouse faunus who had not spoken. "And it seems to me you have found a partner." Logan hesitated for a second before reaching his hand out for a handshake. "Logan Wilhelm, pleasure to... meet you." While the mouse faunus and Logan shook hands the woman thought to herself 'This is not the Logan who introduced himself to me earlier, he seems weary of other faunus but he is friends with this bear faunus, maybe he-' Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a loud roar and then 4 ursa majors appeared. The four drew their weapons and prepared for the fight ahead.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys welcome back to Lead By Example, here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

Before everyone could go charging in Logan turned towards the other three and said "Alright everyone this is a simple task for us to complete but to complete this task in the fastest way possible I'm going to need for you guys to listen to my orders and commands, Ok?" Logan had a serious tone in his voice and his posture gave an air of authority. David grabbed his shield from his back and pounded his fist against it. "Hell yeah, let's do it!" Logan appreciatively nodded to his faunus friend and looked towards the others. The mouse faunus known as Esther hesitantly nodded before tightening her grip on the stave and looking towards the Grimm. "Alright, I will trust you to lead us." Logan put on a albeit forced smile and finally turned towards the woman in yellow padded clothing. The woman looked at him with interest in her eyes 'This is not the Logan that was chatting with me earlier, he has changed." The woman paused before stating "Very well, lead on."Logan smiled at the trust of the three Beacon initiates. He then looked at the their choice of weapons. 'Hmm I've seen the swords and bows, David has a shield, and Esther has that stave with the bladed end and the blunt end.' Logan clasped his hands together, "Alright here is the plan..." Logan explained the plan where David would lead the way in a diamond formation with Logan in the back and the women on the sides. "Ok everyone, break!" Everyone got into formation and Logan fired a shot from his pistol. As soon as the shot went off David launched forward and bashed one of the Ursa in the stomach causing it to hunch over while the yellow woman jumped at the creatures head and sliced the Grimm's head clean off in one swipe. While they fought the Ursa two more charged from behind them. Logan shot at the Ursa to distract them from the two who killed the Grimm while Esther channeled her aura in her weapon and using her semblance Second Wind she fired a red beam at the last Grimm but not before it landed a hit on David knocking him back. Turning towards her partner Esther fired a white beam that healed the wounds on David. David looked up at Esther and grinned "Thanks for the help Esther." Esther grinned before replying "No problem."

Meanwhile Logan was running from the two Ursa when he ducked under a tree branch hid behind a bush. Logan calmly took a breath before activating his semblance Artificial Army and summoned a firing line of soldiers in his navy blue color made of aura. Logan raised his arm waiting for the Grimm to break through the branch. As soon as the Grimm were in sight Logan yelled "FIRE" while bringing his arm down. The soldiers fired rounds into the Grimm and destroyed the Ursa and then dissipated along with the Ursa. Logan smirked before putting his pistol back and heading towards his (future) teammates.

When Logan made it back to the temple he was greeted by the others. "Good job everyone," Logan said "That went perfectly well." Logan gave the three a genuine smile then turned to face the relics. "Well, now that we took care of that, let's pick a relic shall we?" Logan then looked towards them in hopes of what relic to pick, when suddenly David spoke up "Well Logan since you directed us on how the fight went why don't you choose the relics for all of us." Logan nodded before examining the pieces. "Hmm in a game of chess the king piece is the most important..." Logan was back to mumbling to himself when the woman in yellow swiftly grabbed the black queen piece. "Hey" Logan shouted "Why did you grab the queen pi-" the woman interrupted Logan with a hand and said "Erika". Logan was confused for a second before smiling. "Well Erika, I guess I will have to trust you on this one." The other two grabbed the black queen piece before the four headed off to Beacon academy.

"Logan Wilhelm, Erika Heiko, Esther Lilith and David-" Ozpin looked confused for a second before David replied with "Never had a last name, perks of growing up in a orphanage." Ozpin nodded at that before continuing, "The four of who have collected the black queen pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as, Team LEED. Led by Logan Wilhelm." Logan smiled proudly at the announcement. The rest of the teams were introduced and the ceremony was over. "Wow" Logan thought with his new team by his side, "I finally made it." Logan then grew a determined look on his face "I will change the way the world sees my family, and show others what it means to be a true leader."

 **Thank you for reading and remember to review and above all else, enjoy!**


End file.
